fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Nintendo HyperSphere
The Nintendo HyperSpace is a concept of a portable home console with HyperSpace OS developed by both Nintendo and Google and the console developed by Samsung. As a ninth generation console, it competes with the PlayStation 5 and Xbox 4. Powered by Nintendo Network, this console has StreetPass and SpotPass tag modes and supports 3D graphics in HD. This console is preloaded with applications such as Google Play, which not only does it distributes emulated Nintendo games, all from both handheld and home predecessors, exclusively for this console but it also let the console play Android Apps; Miiverse, with minigames, stores, digital currency you earn from each minigame or item you sell and a Pokemon arena, which is connected with Google+; YouTube; Hulu Plus; Flipnote Video and Messenger. The game has three modes: Handheld mode in which can be used as a portable handheld game, console mode in which can be used as a home consoled hooked up to a TV, and controller mode in which can be used as a controller for the Wii and the Wii U. It has accessibility options so that people with disabilities, such as the blind or the handless can enjoy playing the sister with voice assistant and braille codes. Packaging The Nintendo HyperSpace comes with the consoles itself, along with two controllers and a stylus pen. Special edition ones come with a game. Software Library *New Super Mario Bros. 3 *Mario Kart 9 *Super Mario Galaxy 3 *Donkey Kong Country:Jungle Furry *Pokemon Alpha and Omega *Super Smash Bros. Rampage *Metroid Apocalypse *Pikmin 4 *Super Mario Land 4 *F-Zero Extreme *The Legend of Zelda:Revenge of Ganondorf *Mario Party 11 *Mario & Luigi:Princess Quest *Super Princess Peach 2 *Animal Crossing:Forest Safari *Mega Man 11 *Angry Birds *Angry Birds Go! Colors *Red *Orange *Yellow *Green *Blue *Cyan *Violet *Magenta *Pink *Black *White *Gray *Clear Demographics The HyperSpace was design to be a modern, powerful, fast and easy-to-use computer-like handheld console with the latest CPUs from Intel and smooth and clear graphics from its Nvidia GeForce GTX Titan GPU. HyperSpace OS HyperSpace OS is a Linux kernel-based operating system in which the Nintendo HyperSpace runs. It is a modified version of Android OS and Chrome OS, with other software features made by Nintendo written in C, C++ and Java. Hardware Like it's handheld predecessors (Gameboy Advance SP and beyond) the HyperSpace has two separate screen, each shaped like an elliptic. The top screen is an autostereoscopic (3D) HD LCD screen with a resolution of that is able to produce a three-dimensional effect without 3D glasses using a parallax barrier. The bottom screen is a resistive touchscreen. There is a 3D Depth Slider next to the 3D screen which allows the user to adjust the intensity of the 3D effect. It has 4 cameras; two at the outside of the device and two facing the player, capable of taking clear, high-resolution 3D HD pictures and videos. Two stereo microphones are found at the bottom of this system and two large stereo speakers are each found next to the screen. Also at the bottom of the screen are two miniUSB slots were you can either charge the console or connect the controller if you're playing on home console mode. And at the back there's two USB slots. It is impacted with an aluminum casing that is both water-proof and sand-proof. The console also have LED lights, corresponding to the colours of the console's casing. On the back of the top screen, is a large logo of the console (a square with an eagle's eye inside), and light on the shoulders. It will turn off when the system is off and it will turn on when the system is on. When closed or "sleeping" the lights will glow, and when there's new notifications, it will flash. The console is coupled with an Intel Core i7 CPU and a Nvidia GeForce GTX Titan GPU. It also has a small removable hard drive holding 2 tetrabytes of memory. And it also contains 20 megabytes of RAM memory. It has a changeable 2500 mAh lithium ion battery that can last for upto 10-12 hours uncharged, charged wireless by the solar panels or with the miniUSB input if there's an insufficient solar supply. Controls On handheld mode the HyperSpace input controls feature the following buttons: two trackballs within a circular ring that also serves as a 8-direction D-pad (each on the left and right respectively, a main circular 8-direction D-pad, four face buttons (A, B, X, Y), bumper buttons (R/L), trigger buttons (ZL/ZR), a HOME button, START and SELECT buttons, and a POWER button. It also features a dedicated volume slider, which controls the controller's speakers' volume, and a wireless switch, which turns on or off wireless communications. The system comes with a stylus for interacting with the touch screen. There is also a six-axis motion sensor, which includes a 3-axis accelerometer and a 3-axis gyroscope. All buttons (except for the trackballs, not including the ring) on the consoles and its default controllers have braille codes for the aid of blind players. Also, the buttons have touch and fingerprint recognition, and light up when pressed. Users can also have the option for electroactive polymers to simulate dialogue and word display on the touchscreen. Controllers and Peripherals On console mode, the console can be input to a TV or computer monitor, the console is controlled by controllers. Apart for the default controls below, you can also used the Wii U Gamepads, Wii U Pro Controller, Wii Remote (along with its accessories) or if you are a computer person, a USB keyboard with a mouse pad. The consoles own default controllers can also be used as controllers of both the Wii U and the Wii. Similar to the Sega Dreamcast controller and its VMU, the controllers can receive and exchange data as well as play mini games. If you seem to lost your controller, you can press the wireless button or say "search controller" and the controller will both blink its lights, as well as a GPS track, powered by Google Maps, that will display and read out the address and coordinates of the location your controller is. Classic Controller The classic controller has the same buttons and button design as the console would have in handheld mode, only that the classic controller has one screen in the middle and it is shaped like the Wii U Pro Controller that is more comfortable to fit in your hand; with gyro control, solar panels and an infrared cursor. Remote It is like a Wii Remote, but more round and and comfortable and have the input control features of the following buttons: a large track ball surrounded under a ring that serves as a circular D-Pad, "A" button, a HOME button, START and SELECT buttons, a touch screen, three other buttons (1,2 and 3), and a trigger button. It also connected by a nunchuck that has additional buttons: Another large track ball surrounded under a ring that serves as a circular D-Pad, and two trigger buttons (Z and C). Game Pad It also has a game pad, similar to what the Wii U has only with the same buttons the console itself has. Step Board The step board is basically a omnidirectional circular treadmill that can sense footsteps and elevates depending on the game, the POV and the setting. It has LED lights and can portray a 3D screen. It is meant to simulate walking during gameplay. Gyrohelmet The Gyrohelmet is a helmet that has gyroscope, adjustable lense screens, microphones and stereo headphones. Orb The Orb is a 3D sphere supported on a tripod each with a suction cup on its feet. The sphere itself is a spherical touchscreen. Cyclops The Cyclops is basically a monocular camera supported by a base with four rubber feet! and has additional stereo speakers, stereo microphones, sensor bars, solar panel and hologram. Suit The suit is a peripheral that you can wear, like the suit used to computer-animate movies, the technology provided in the suit can be used to simulate and control the accurately exact motion of a character. Braille Pad The Braille Pad is a refreshable Braille display, which contains electroactive polymers to make braille codes for blind players. Nintendo HyperSpace Disc Like Sony's PSP, the HyperSpace Disc is a miniBlu-ray disc protected in a casing that is inserted at the back of the console. It can hold upto one tetrabyte of memory designed for big, long games. Features Modes At the startup menu of the console, you can choose either Handheld Mode, Console Mode and Controller Mode. You can change modes at anytime on the Home Menu. Handheld On handheld mode, the controls on the console and the bottom touchscreen are unlocked and ready to use and the pedometer are in set. If you connect a controller to the console on handheld mode, a pop-up appears asking if you would like to switch to console mode. Console On console mode, the controls on the console and the bottom touchscreen are locked. On this mode, it is recommended, but not needed, to connect this to a TV or a monitor, but you can use the console's screen itself as a screen. If you touch any button on the console or disconnect all controllers on console mode, a pop-up appears asking if you would like to switch to handheld mode. Controller On controller mode, you can connect to the Wii or the Wii U. If the console disconnects from the Wii or the Wii U, a pop-up appears asking if you would like to switch to either console or handheld mode. Desktop The desktop is designed to look like the desktop of a personal computer. On the screen is all the applications that the console has with a "hot seat" at the bottom with other applications and a search field at the top to either search files on your console, search on Google or on Google+, and you can modify the search options and filtering at the settings. If you press the home button, the Home Menu will appear, similar to Windows Start Menu. It will look different depending on what mode you're playing with. On handheld mode, the desktop will appear at the bottom of the screen, while on the upper screen, a special 3D animated logo is displayed for each individual app, as well as system information such as wireless signal strength, date and time, and battery life. If you open a browser or a tool to search files in the console, a virtual keyboard will appear on the bottom screen, along with a virtual mouse pad. This virtual keyboard can also appear when you are at the menu if you press the icon with a keyboard on it. You can also use the physical buttons for navigation. If you use a gaming application that is either a HyperSpace game or an emulated game from the DS family or the Wii U it will use both screens for the gaming. For handheld games Gameboy Advance and below or Wii and below, you can either use the top screen (default) or lower screen depending on the settings. On console mode, the menu will appear on the screen on the console or TV and the keyboard will appear on the touch screen of your controller. You can also add widgets and shortcuts to the desktop. For more detailed views of your files on desktop, go to the File Manager. Lock Screen Common with phones, but not game consoles, it features a lock screen. Your user account will be the same as you Google+ account, so you can type your Google+ password, as well as "connecting the dots" like on Android phones, facial recognition, voice recognition or by fingerprints on the touchscreen to ensure safety. Accessibility options For some people who have disabilities, the Nintendo HyperSpace features accessibility options for those who are handicapped. Visual Voice Assistant The voice assistant features help aid players, especially with disabilities using voice control and reading. You can always modify the features or turn off voice assistant in the system settings. You can access the Voice Over features, in which voice assistant can read an option you have highlighted out loud. Also there's voice control, which lets voice assistant to operations using voice command, and if you're mute, you can use the virtual keyboard or "speak" sign language as it can detect and recognize signs using the camera and sensor bar. Some games features GPS or voice control in order for players with disabilities enjoy playing with this console, especially in RPG's. Voice assistant can be accessed even if the general feature is off. You can either call voice assistant or hold the HOME button. It allows allows you to get definitions from Wikipedia, search Google by voice or image, open games and files, send email, messages, Google+ post and comments, and make calls. It understands typewriting and sign language. Also, voice assistant can recognize objects in front of the camera to help identify objects for the bling Invert Colors For some people who are color blind, inverting colors can also be helpful. Zoom Zoom is helpful for people who have hyperopia (farsightedness or longsightedness), as they can't see near, or big objects or texts, or myopia (nearsightedness or shortsightedness), as they can't see far, or rather small objects or texts. Hearing Hearing Aids Hearing aids, comparable with Bluetooth, can be used. TTY accessories can also be used. Caption Custom captions and sign language can help people see dialogue of characters and voice assistant. Learning Guided Access Guided access will allow users to disable some hardware and software functions on the console. Physical and Motor Highlight control Highlight control will allow people to see buttons or group for easy navigation and learning. Touch Assistant Touch assistant would help if you have trouble touching the screen in which an icon would appear with a category of gestures, favorite apps and other controls. Connectivity The console can serve as a controller for both the Wii U and the Wii on controller mode. When not in console mode, it can play connective multiplayer and Wi-Fi games, as well as exchange data. Online Connectivity This console is connected using Wi-Fi or through a USB-to-Ethernet connector. It can also connect using AOSS, WEP, WPA, WPA2 or Nintendo USB Wi-Fi Connection. The service has several features for the console, including the Virtual Console, Google Chrome, Google Forecast, Everybody Votes, Google News and the Google+ connected Miiverse. Some online services require registering into Google+ and players under 18 require parents or guardians to create a master account to monitor their child's online experience and set up parental controls Account Lock The HyperSpace can obtain up to 6 Google+ accounts per console. To use an account, you must use your Google+ password. The console also has vocal, facial and touch recognition and you also have the option to use puzzles to unlock it. If the console has a game on a HyperSpace disc inserted, each account has its own data from the game. Parent Account As Google+ allows minors below the age of 13 to create an account, under 18 requires parents or guardians to create their own account. The parent account will manage the parental controls and features on the child account, as well as monitoring their playtime and game content. The parental controls support the ESRB, CERO, USK, ACB, PEGI, OFLC and BBFC. Games that has the ratings blocked by parental controls require the parent's account password. Google Cloud What ever data is uploaded to the console, an Android or Chromebook, every Google+ account has a cloud that would allow backup and future download of a game and game data, which would be useful if you lost the console or is broken. Media Player The console also features a media player, in which you can record sounds and edit the pitch, speed and tone, as well as other features. You can also upload and edit images and music from you SD card or uploaded from Google Play. Poll Would you buy a Nintendo HyperSpace? Yes. Maybe. No. Category:Game Consoles Category:3D Consoles Category:Handheld Consoles Category:Home Consoles Category:Nintendo Category:Nintendo HyperSpace Category:Nintendo Consoles Category:Future Category:Handheld Console Category:Computers Category:Google Category:Samsung Category:Ninth Generation Consoles